


Game Plan

by SalazarsMistress



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Divorce, Domestic Fluff, Dramione Exes, Dramione Fluff, Exes, F/M, Father-Daughter Relationship, Game Plan, Hint of Angst, Just good ol' father/daughter bonding, Movie inspired, No Incest, Quidditch Player Draco Malfoy, Secret Child, Secret pregnancy
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-06-15
Updated: 2018-06-15
Packaged: 2019-05-23 15:05:14
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,147
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14936583
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SalazarsMistress/pseuds/SalazarsMistress
Summary: "We've never met before," She said, taking a step inside his flat. "But you were married to my mum, Hermione. Hermione Granger." She explained."Wha—." Draco began to question her, but she was quick to cut him off."My name is Cassiopeia. I'm your daughter." She smiled up at him.





	Game Plan

After graduating from Hogwarts, Draco Malfoy was quickly offered a position as the Seeker for the English National Quidditch Team. Wanting to do something outside of the Malfoy family business, he quickly accepted the offer. Sooner than later, he became very accomplished, and led his team to many victories.

It was New Year's Day, and Malfoy was hosting a party in his large high-rise flat. His whole team was there, along with dozens of beautiful women for them to ogle at.

"Hey, check out the girl in the blue dress. I overheard her telling her friend about your killer smile." Blaise Zabini said. 

"That I do." Theodore Nott smiled confidently, with a mouthful of treacle tarts no less. 

"You should go talk to her." Zabini encouraged.

"You think so?" Nott questioned.

"I know so." Zabini said with a devious smirk.

Before approaching the girl, Nott was pulled back by his arm. "Here, take this." Zabini handed him a miniature spray bottle.

"What is it?" Nott asked.

"Do you want to song her or not?" He argued. 

Shrugging his shoulders, Nott went ahead and sprayed the contents of the bottle into his mouth. Attacked by the strong taste of mint, Nott concluded that it was some sort of concoction to help his breath smell better. He didn't know whether to feel offended or thankful.

He decided to go for the latter, and approached the girl in the blue dress, offering her his crooked smile.

"Hey ladies," He said, charmingly.

One look at him, and they suddenly began laughing. He furrowed his brows in confusion before running off to the nearest mirror to check his reflection, only to find that the inside of his whole mouth had turned green.

"Zabini!" He yelled, angrily.

"Those Weasley Twins really make good products." Blaise chuckled under his breath, admiring the bottle in his hand.

* * *

 

**Meanwhile…**

Draco stood by the door, saying goodbye to his flavor of the week, Tanya. She was a famous model, and was often found on the cover of Witch Weekly.

She was blonde, tall, and most importantly, a pureblood; not to mention, a complete bimbo. They both knew that their relationship (if you can even call it that) was simply based off the fact that they both benefited from it. Tanya was showered with expensive gifts that Draco could easily afford, and Draco was rewarded with mind-blowing sex.

Scratch that.

Maybe not so mind blowing, but nonetheless, she was easy on the eyes, and Draco wasn’t one to complain as long as he was getting laid.

"I'm going to miss you." Tanya purred disgustingly, running her long nails through his platinum-blonde locks.

"I don't want you missing me _that_ much." Draco smirked, "That's why I got you something." He quickly added.

Tanya's shrieked with excitement as her face lit up like a first-year seeing Hogwarts for the first time.

"Close your eyes." Draco instructed, in which she easily complied. He conveniently opened the sliding door next to him, and sought out a gift on the shelf of extravagant gifts he had lying around for his lovers, whoever they may be.

There were rows of shelves which contained designer labels. Only the best for Malfoys.

"Tanya. Tanya. Tanya." Draco muttered to himself as his eyes wandered, searching for the perfect gift for the model. His hand reached out, and grabbed a jewelry box.

"Happy New Year." He smiled, presenting her with a ruby encrusted bracelet.

 "Oh, Draco. You have the most exquisite taste!" She praised, giving him a kiss on the cheeks.

 Quickly after fastening the bracelet around her wrist, she bid Draco goodbye, and apparated out of his flat.

 After her departure, Draco continued to socialize with his friends, only to kick them out after a few hours of partying.

* * *

 The morning after proved to be a difficult time for Draco. He found himself in dire need of a Pepper-Up potion, in which his house elf, Dinky, gladly provided for him.

 To make matters slightly worse, Rita Skeeter's successor, Lavender Brown, managed to write yet another awful article about him in the Daily Prophet.

 He picked up the latest edition from his coffee table, and proceeded to read the contents of the article.

 It was all rubbish. She droned on and on about what a conceited little prat he'd become after years of playing for the English National Quidditch Team.

 For her information, he'd always been like that, even way before he started his career as a professional Quidditch player.

 He thought about writing a complaint to the Daily Prophet about the inaccuracies written in their articles, but decided against it.

 He threw the paper in the rubbish bin as he made his way into the kitchen to grab himself a light breakfast. However, he was distracted by the sudden banging on his door.

 He must've forgotten to put the wards back up last night. Otherwise, no one should've been able to come _near_ his door.

 Expecting it to be Tanya, eager for more, he opened the door with an enthusiastic, "Hello."

But instead, confusion dawned his features. 

Draco was greeted with what seemed to be like an empty corridor. But just as he was about to close the door, he heard a little girl's voice calling out to him.

He looked down, and there she was.

 She looked to be around six to seven years old, but Draco wasn’t really sure. Safe to say, he wasn’t around kids much. In fact, he tended to avoid them.

 She had light brown curls, with piercing grey eyes. There were three small bags behind her, carrying who knows what.

 Draco snuck his head out his door, expecting her parents to be nearby, but was once again greeted by an empty corridor.

 "Who are you? Where are your parents?" He questioned her. "They must be worried sick, looking for you." He scolded her. "Where's your mum? Hasn't she ever told you not to speak to strangers." Draco rambled on.

 "She's in France…" The little girl admitted sheepishly.

 "Bloody hell, then who are you here with?" Draco asked, wanting to get to the bottom of this.

 "My father…" The corners of her mouth twitched at her confession.

 "Well you better go get him, because I'm pretty sure he's looking for you." He told her.

 She shook her head, "He's not looking for me." She smiled deviously.

 Draco rolled his eyes, "How do you know?" He asked exasperatedly.

 "Because…." She stalled, "he's looking _at me_." She confessed with a smirk that could rival his. Confusion was evident on Draco's face, so she elaborated. "We've never met before," She said, taking a step inside his flat. "But you were married to my mum, Hermione. Hermione Granger." She explained.

 "Wha—." Draco began to question her, but she was quick to cut him off.

 "My name is Cassiopeia. I'm your daughter." She smiled up at him.


End file.
